


Никто. Кроме меня

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони задумывается, что дело не в цвете стекла и не в его прозрачности. Дело в самом Тони. В его почерневшей душе, в его потрепанном сердце и пустых глазах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто. Кроме меня

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо тем, кто делает хорошие гиф-сеты.  
> Вдохновленно:  
> http://chiarashipseveryone.tumblr.com/post/97323389934/was-it-worth-it  
> Placebo – Sleeping With Ghosts (http://pleer.com/tracks/4500287zyyK)
> 
> Все диалоги, выделенные курсивом, начинаются со слов Стива.

Тони смотрит в темное окно лимузина. Полупрозрачное черное стекло скрывает за собой яркий свет солнца и зеленый отблеск травы. Оно придает реальности нужный оттенок, заставляя вспоминать все ужасные вещи, которые Старк сделал в своей жизни. За цветом стекла он видит много разных людей. Полупрозрачное темное стекло никого не щадит. Каждый отдельный человек выглядит жалко, неважно взрослый или ребенок; неважно богатый или бедный; неважно мужчина или женщина.

Тони задумывается, что дело не в цвете стекла и не в его прозрачности. Дело в самом Тони. В его почерневшей душе, в его потрепанном сердце и пустых глазах.

_\- Мистер Старк.  
\- Капитан. _

Старк закрывает глаза. В какой-то момент ему хочется стать Железным Человеком в полном смысле этого словосочетания. Чтобы не чувствовать, чтобы забыть. За закрытыми глазами - Стив. Улыбчивый, с морщинкой между бровями и чашкой кофе.

Машина едет плавно, медленно. Мучительно медленно, оттягивая такой неприятный момент для Тони, ударяющий под ребра. Словно, если тянуть, то все это окажется неправдой, неудачным розыгрышем, несмешной шуткой.

Реальность Тони Старка - прозрачно-черная. Он понимает, ничего уже не изменишь.

_\- Собрал нового Марка?_  
 _\- Да._  
 _\- Какого по счету?_  
 _\- Уже не помню._  
 _\- Поцелуешь меня?_

Тони хочется разорваться. От воспоминай. Стив не вспоминался плохим. Он словно ангел без грехов. Только ангелов на землю не отпускают. Тони прячет лицо в ладони, скрывая в них свою соленую слабость. На сидении рядом с Тони лежат розы.

_\- Тони._  
 _\- Я не девочка, мне не нужны твои цветы._  
 _\- Тони._

Старк вспоминает улыбку, с которой Стив смотрел на него, всякий раз уговаривая принять букет. И зачем только он приносил их на каждое свидание?

_\- Я уверен, что никто не дарил тебе такие розы. Никто. Кроме меня._

Хэппи останавливается, сообщая пассажиру, что они на месте. Тони, как прикованный невидимыми цепями, не двигается с места, поднимая красный взгляд на мужчину. У Хэппи приказ привезти его сюда и не при каких обстоятельствах не уезжать, пока...

Тони даже страшно об этом думать. Ноги тяжелые. Тянут к земле, словно гравитация стала сильнее. Словно ускорение свободного падения имеет другое значение для Железного Человека. Словно кто-то его таким образом наказывает за всё, что он совершил, и за то, что не успел.

_\- Почему ты так не любишь танцевать?  
\- Это скучно._

Если бы он знал. Если бы он только посмел подумать о таком. Если бы Тони Старк не был таким упрямым бараном, то он танцевал бы со Стивом каждый день. Каждое утро, после завтрака; во время обеда или после ланча; он устраивал бы музыкальные четверги, в которые Стив бы сам выбирал музыку под которую они будут танцевать. Роджерс, как никто другой, этого заслуживал. Он заслуживал многого в своей жизни. Вот только Тони Старк не заслуживал такого, как Стивен.

\- Сэр, - говорит Хэппи, напоминая Тони, что они на месте.

Тони преодолевает ненавистное притяжение, тянущее его к земле; преодолевает страх, закравшийся в самое сердце; преодолевает себя.

На улице всё ярче, сочнее, красивее. В первые секунды весь этот свет бьёт по глазам, обжигая их. Старк жмурится, доставая солнечные очки.

_\- Зачем ты прячешь свои глаза за этой чернотой?_

Стив всегда снимал темные очки; всегда просил Тони даже не брать их с собой без особой надобности. Кажется, пришло время прислушаться. Он оставляет их в салоне.

Надгробие могилы Стива видно издалека. Оно не больше других. Такого же цвета, такой же формы. Рядом, с левой стороны, кто-то оставил небольшую копию звездно-полосатого щита. Щит – как символ, останется навечно.

Тони считает удачей, что в округе ни души. Потому что Тони надо многое сказать. Но сдвинуться с мертвой точки сложнее, чем дышать. Но теперь, когда реальность ближе, не скрывается от него за цветом окна, он ещё больше осознает насколько сильно это ему нужно.

Он подходит к надгробию, читает аккуратное выведенное «Стивен Грант Роджерс». Дата рождения, дата смерти… Всё это не имело абсолютно никакого значения, также как и слова благодарности, высказанные Капитану Америка, выгравированные на надгробие. Тони закажет ему монумент.

Всё, что имело значение – имя. Тони, читая его, провел пальцами по надписи. Ему хочется улыбнуться, сказать что-нибудь с иронией и сарказмом. Стив ведь всегда понимал его чувства сквозь саркастическую маску. Тони открывает рот, хочет что-то сказать, но слова пропадают сами. Он молча кладет букет на могилу.

\- Тебе ведь нравятся розы? – Тони вновь проводит рукой по имени. – Я почему-то никогда не дарил тебе их.

Тяжелый вздох.

\- А еще мы мало танцевали, мало говорили, мало путешествовали. Стив.

Старк садится на землю, слева от надгробия, облокачиваясь спиной об него. Закрывает глаза.

\- Стив, - снова зовёт он. – Знаешь, я пришёл сюда с мыслями о том, что должен рассказать всё, что чувствую. Мне тяжело без тебя. Мне нужно выговориться. Хэппи следит за мной из машины и докладывает всё Пеппер. Но, - Тони делает паузу, всхлипывает, вытирая слезу рукавом пиджака, - знаешь, не хочется об этом говорить. Пеппер, конечно, говорит, что станет легче, все дела. А я честно думаю, что это глупо.

Тони помнит, как Стив показывал ему свою первую могилу. Пустую могилу, которая появилась на кладбище еще в сороковых, пока он был в океане. Тони хотелось бы, чтобы та могила была единственной.

_\- Я уже привык._  
 _\- Как к такому вообще можно привыкнуть?_  
 _\- Здесь всего лишь моё имя._  
 _\- Но ведь так не должно быть, Стив!_  
 _\- Но так есть. И ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать._

Тони смотрит по сторонам. На ближайшем дереве собрались птицы. Он изучает их взглядом так, словно никогда не видел ничего подобного.

\- Знаешь, - Старк отпускает взгляд к земле, - хочется вспоминать что-нибудь смешное. Не бесконечные битвы с инопланетными существами, не секретные миссии, а, например, завтраки в компании всех Мстителей, когда Бартон получает люлей от Наташи, Тор бесконечно долго жует бекон. Когда мы вваливаемся в кухню, надеясь, что там никого нет. Растрепанные, засыпанные, иногда даже не совсем одетые.

_\- Hush. It's ok._

Тони смотрит в небо, застеленное белыми перьевыми облаками.

\- Стив, - Старк сжимает кулаки, оставляя на ладонях лунные следы ногтей, - я сделал бы всё, чтобы поговорить с тобой. Потому что разговаривать с надгробным камнем странно. Я знаю, ты слышишь все это. Я словно чувствую твоё присутствие. Я всегда его чувствую – сердцем. Но так больно понимать насколько я жалок без тебя. Жалок, потому что до сих пор надеюсь, что реальность разобьётся, и я проснусь в твоих объятиях где-нибудь на необитаемом острове.

Удар по траве – непроизвольный. Земля не виновата в смерти Стива, как и птицы, которые так не нравятся Старку. Тони винит себя. Просто потому что не уберёг, не спрятал. Не защитил.

_\- Я прикрою._  
 _\- Я в броне, Стив._  
 _\- Ты в броне, а я прикрою._

Розы красивы, замечает Тони, отводя взгляд в сторону. Красные, насыщенные, цветущие.

\- Знаешь, - Старк проводит рукой по лицу, - что хочется мне сделать прямо сейчас? Сказать тебе «привет» и узнать понравились ли тебе цветы. Ведь я уверен, что никто не дарил тебе такие розы. Никто. Кроме меня.

Тони поднимается на ноги, встает напротив надгробия. Снова читает «Стивен Грант Роджерс», снова проводит пальцами по имени. Слеза стекает по щеке.

\- Привет.

Тони поворачивается.


End file.
